


last night I told you I loved you

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Based on the OTP prompt; Person A pretends to be asleep while Person B confesses their love





	last night I told you I loved you

Remy does not need sleep. He is Sleep.

But he does think it’s adorable how Patton doesn’t know this, so he might pretend to be asleep just so the moral side would accept his fate as being the victim of an all night till morning cuddle session.

Ad it also means he hears Patton’s sweet little whispered compliments.

But this night was a little....different.

It had started out the same, rebuilding the blanket fort to sleep in for the night because Patton’s room was too much for him.

Well....that was the excuse they used anyways, and Patton’s puppy dog eyes along with Virgil and Remy’s identical death glares were enough to silence Logan’s protests for all eternity.

The rest of the evening was spent with light snacking and warm drinks, talking which turned into flirting and blushing faces, until it was late and they settled into snuggling.

Eventually Remy settled into his pretending to sleep pose, meaning Patton was more or less stuck where he was for the entire night.

The moral side sighed happily, and just snuggled in further. “I love you.”

Well, how was Remy supposed to sleep after that?

.......

They had never said the three words to each other, ever.

Patton said it to everyone else, but Remy wasn’t stupid; he knew the moral side meant it in a platonic way.

And it was agreed the words I love you, if and when spoken, they’d mean it in a stronger way than that.

But if Patton actually thought he was asleep when he spoke those words....

Hmm, how to continue. The night had seemed to pass in seconds with all the thoughts matched with a tinge of worry dashing about in Remy’s head.

But still, he had to keep his cool in case one of the others came downstairs.

Patton woke up, yawning adorably with a small smile. “Good morning.”

“It’s always a good morning when I wake up next to you,” Remy replied instantly.

Their usual morning routine, followed by Patton’s giggles.

“I should get started on breakfast.”

Well, what the heck. Either get it over with now or have an audience if you bring it up later.

“Hang on, I wanted to ask you something.”

Patton instantly settled back down. “What’s up?”

“Last night, I wasn’t actually asleep, and I thought I heard you say something I shouldn’t have been able to hear.”

Instantly, the moral side hid his face as a blush creeped up. “Oh my gosh....”

Remy pulled the cushion away. “Come on, I still wanna look at your cute face.”

“Nooooo.....”

“Come on, cutie, it’s okay. I love you too.”

“......really?”

“Yep, so let me see your face before I’m forced to resort to drastic measures.”

“Nope.”

“Well, you asked for this.”

Patton burst into laughter and struggled to muffle it with the cushion as Remy attacked with tickling.

“Okay! Okay! I admit it! I said I love you and I meant it!”

“Good, because I love you too.” Remy smiled.


End file.
